An Old Love
by CaptainWorgenTheShipper
Summary: A one-shot in which we look at a super fluffy Yuyukari. Just fluff.


**/Le tosses story**

**Ahaaaa, yeah I did a sort of thing. It just came to me while I was sitting around one day like the lazy bum I am. Please forgive my amateur writing skills and the annoying amounts of fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou or any of it's characters. I just like to write about them because I'm a dweeb.**

* * *

Yuyuko Saigyouji and Yukari Yakumo were lovers and that was no secret, but Youmu Konpaku, Yuyuko's loyal (if not a little air headed) body guard and gardener, was one of the few people who could witness this relationship first hand. It rather puzzled the half ghost the twists and turns it would take.

Sometimes they would be silent, not the awkward kind where you have nothing to say, but the still silence when both parties know nothing needs to be said. And so they both would sit leaning against each other for hours just being silent, watching the scenery outside. Sometimes Yukari would tell the ghost princess she was tired and so Yuyuko would offer her her lap and the gap youkai would happily oblige. Lying down and again in silence just lay there as her long time friend and lover would gently pet her head.

Sometimes Yukari would be in a playful mood and messes around with the gaps making Yuyuko smile, roll her eyes and give her a quick kiss before inviting her to partake in some sake. And when they drink together they're merry and regale stories and laugh and maybe the gap youkai will play pranks on people around Gensokyo and she and the ghost princess would laugh while watching through a gap. Afterwards though they're usually silent and again Yukari is lying peacefully on Yuyuko's lap as she gently runs her fingers through the blonde hair.

During the wintertime though, Yukari's always sleeping like the lazy youkai she is and Yuyuko often sits in more silence waiting for spring to come (or dinner to be served). Towards the end of winter Youmu could catch her mistress sigh sometimes, but she never remained sad, rather she seemed more bored than anything. And when spring comes you could see the ghost princess brighten, anticipating her paramour's return. Sometimes she would even prepare a special bottle of sake for it so when Yukari did pop her head through a gap to say hello, the pink haired girl could fully draw her out with the promise of good food, drink and merriment.

Sometimes they would take walks too, wandering through the Netherworld chatting about the shrine maiden and the ordinary magician, the inhabitants of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the immortals in the bamboo forest, the oni and various other youkai that live in Old Hell or maybe the Moriya Shrine. Occasionally the blonde female would talk about her shinigami's and how Chen's studies were coming along. Yuyuko might add in some friendly banter that she should really appreciate the Ran more, Yukari would say the same about Youmu and they'd laugh and move on.

Sometimes the gap youkai would pop in having "something to show her" and would drag the ghost princess to somewhere outside of the great barrier. And when they'd come back Youmu would get mad at Yukari for dragging her mistress away without telling her, but serve up a hot meal regardless.

Sometimes they would have a small fight where Yuyuko's friendly banter would make Yukari pout childishly and the ghost princess would laugh, apologize and invite her (as usual) for more food and sake. Or maybe the gap youkai would neglect her lover for a bit too long and make up for it by taking her somewhere outside Gensokyo for some exotic food.

The largest thing to note were the looks they'd give each other and the body language they'd give off. Sometimes when Yukari would go on and on about something Yuyuko would just look at her with a small smile and the gap youkai would notice and smile back. Sometimes when they were just sitting alone they'd both close their eyes and sigh occasionally in contentment. When they would look at each other it was if the world reflected in their eyes, like the person in front of them was their entire universe. It was an old love, refined, gentle and understanding. Youmu couldn't quite wrap her mind around it, but still wouldn't hesitate to call it true love. The way they held hands as they walked along, the way they spoke to the other, the way they acted around each other felt like everything was about the other person.

These two had been together for a long time and it showed by how well they knew each other, the certain gifts, little things here and there, friendly banter that (usually) never went too far, the content silence, and the amount of what could only be described as respect for the other. The love that would shine in their eyes was unmistakable and it just proved they would be together until the end of Gensokyo.


End file.
